Healing Scars
by Hikari43837
Summary: As a child, Naruto was shoved into the Uchiha family, but with their high expectations and his past, can he hope for anything remotely close to a normal relationship?
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely fan-made. I do not own any of the Naruto characters or plot, or anything Naruto for that matter, because with my off-track mind, who knows what would have happened to those poor characters. This is my fic though, so ha! I technically do own something Naruto, I found a way around it stupid creaters, so there! What now? Um… This is NaruHina, aka, NarutoxHinataxNeji, so slight incest, but it's one-sided, for now. Naruto might be a little OOC in the first few chapters, but he should warm up later. Don't like, don't read… Okay, on with the fic!**

**Naruto's POV:**

I was walking through the school grounds after detention. Trust me to get one in the first week back. When I saw a crowd forming around the pool, despite the fact that school was barely starting, the swim club had already started practicing.

I walked over to the doorway when I heard the immense cheering. Pushing my way to the front, I saw a blonde fall gracefully into the water head-first. That wasn't what caught my eye though. What really caught my eye was the girl standing on the diving board now. She had long, dark hair with pale skin and eyes. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't place from what.

She looked down at the pool unsurely, as though she were afraid of what she was going to do. She turned her back on it and took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped.

Her body arched in the air before she finally curled in on herself and summer-salted four times before she straightened herself and landed in the water barely splashing. Everyone around me broke into ear-splitting cheers that caused my head to spin. Sakura waved me over from across the room when I was about to leave in order to save my ear drums.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" I asked walking toward her. She and Sasuke had been dating for a few months now, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"I just saw you and thought I should ask why you were here. You don't seem to be the type to stay after school just to watch swim club practice," she said, sitting on a bench close to the diving board.

"I was in detention. Where's Sasuke? Weren't you going to hang out with him today?" I asked, looking around for the girl who just dived.

"His brother, Itachi came home today and he said he needed to go catch up with him. And I though you wouldn't ask," she sighed. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

I jumped, "Who said I was looking for anyone?"

"Just tell me."

"Who's the girl that just jumped?"

Sakura looked surprised, "Hinata? Why?"

"Does that really matter to you?" I asked, getting annoyed at her persistence.

"Fine, Hinata! Come here, someone wants to talk to you!" Sakura beckoned to the girl standing with a guy that looked sort of like her, but he had brown hair instead.

She said something to the guy and waved as she walked toward us. The guy didn't seem too happy, but I didn't know if it was because of what she had said or if it was because she was walking away from him without really saying anything.

"Sakura, what is it? Who wanted to talk to me?" She spoke softly and blushed when she saw me.

"What was Neji telling you this time? He wasn't telling you to stay away from people like me, was he?" Sakura said. Then she seemed to drop it without an answer and jerked her thumb at me and said, "This idiot wanted to talk to you about something. He refuses to tell me, but if he gives you any trouble at all, be sure to tell me, I'll kick his ass."

"Sakura, don't tell her that. And there's no way you'd kick my ass!" I said, not in the mood for Sakura's stupid games. I looked at Hinata again and noticed that she was staring at me wide-eyed. I couldn't stand people looking at me like that. I'd been stared at like that ever since my parents died in a car accident. "Why are you staring? It's not very nice, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just…" She stuttered and I couldn't help looking at her closer.

"C'mon," I said, holding out my hand to her.

She looked shocked and I realized that my jacket had slipped up my arm, showing her the scars I had on my forearm. I quickly pulled my arm back, pulling the sleeve back down to cover the marks. "Um… how did you get those?"

I looked sideways at her warily; I was tired of hiding them from everyone, but not enough to tell someone I'd just met. I had hidden them ever since the accident when people looked at me oddly because of them.

Sakura spoke up then, "Hinata, don't feel bad if he doesn't tell you, he won't even tell me what they're from," she glanced at me hesitantly, "but I think I have a guess."

I didn't really want her to say it, so I interrupted, "Save your guesses for later Sakura, I'm not really in the mood for your guesses."

"Fine. Hinata, you should probably go now, I'll cover for you. I don't think that Kurenai will mind you leaving early though.

"C'mon, Hinata, I don't really want to be overheard," I said.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag," she said, leading me over to a corner with a bunch of bags. She pulled one out from the far corner and tugged on a pair of sweats over her suit before pushing me out the back door so that our leaving wouldn't be as easily noticed.

Once we were out of the school, I decided that I should at least say something. We'd been walking in an almost awkward silence for too long. I glanced at her and almost said something when I heard a car pull up in front of the school.

"Hey Naruto, what're you up to now? Did you get another detention?"

I looked into the car to see Itachi smirking with Sasuke in the front seat.

"Well, for your information, I'm not the perfect child like Sasuke or a prodigy like you, so, yes, I did. Why are you patrolling around in Fugaku's car Itachi? Did you leave your Ferrari at home?" I mocked, copying his smirk.

"He doesn't care. And I was sent to find you and bring you back alive. My father isn't too happy with the latest developments in your grades."

I sighed; couldn't the guy leave me alone? Suddenly, I had the best idea. "Whatever, but I was finding myself a tutor while you were out looking for me when it should be obvious where I was," I said, twisting my head around to look at Hinata. "Right, Hinata?"

She blushed and nodded quickly. She seemed afraid of the Uchihas sitting in the cop car parked on the shoulder. I guess I never realized it, but when you weren't used to them, they could be intimidating. They'd taken me in after my parents died when I was six, so I just figured that was how you were supposed to act and tried to copy their habits myself.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly through the window. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you? I mean, the guy's basically mental."

Hinata jumped a little and glanced at me nervously, "I don't think it should matter, should it? If someone needs help, shouldn't you?"

Itachi laughed, "Like Americans do, huh? Even when they should keep their noses out of other's business, they refuse to step away. Come on then, get in. You can start today, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I guess, but I need to call my father first."

Itachi nodded, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to her as she got in. When I sat down, she was already speaking quickly into the phone, explaining everything to whoever was at the other end. There seemed to be a pause before I heard someone yelling into the speaker from the other end. Hinata started panicking and quickly said, "Tell Father I won't be back until later tonight, Neji. I'm going to the Uchihas' to tutor someone," she sighed as she closed the phone, trembling slightly.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What did your family say?" Itachi asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror, obviously sensing something was wrong.

"Mother said it was fine, but my cousin doesn't seem to want me to go. Mother will tell Father though, so if he doesn't like the idea, this shall be the last time I tutor Naruto."

I sighed, why did everyone always talk like he were a little kid? I'm almost 17 and yet, people still feel the need to treat me like I didn't know anything. "You guys do know that I'm right here, don't you? Because I'm getting that feeling that you forgot."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just thought that Itachi was asking, so I should answer him. I didn't mean to be rude," Hinata hurried to explain.

"So, Hinata, what's your last name; I never caught it," Sasuke asked, ignoring me simply to annoy me.

She looked taken aback by the question, but answered, "Hyuuga. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

So that was it, she was in a lot of my classes, but she didn't really talk. She seemed shy and didn't make friends very easily. She acted like a nice person, but I'd always stay away since I'd guessed that she's been warned about me, the kid whose parents had died while he lived; the one who heals too quickly to be human. I'd even had people call me a monster with the aura I've given off, but she didn't seem to care about any of that, she looked at me like I was an actual person. I couldn't help but stare at her for the rest of the ride.

I wasn't expecting the reaction she got when we stepped out of the car.

**Me- Happy now?**

**Kosuke- Not at all.**

**Me- Crap… Anyway, review please.**


	2. The Uchiha Manor

… **I'm not sure how this fic is going to turn out, so, please, please, please, do NOT kill me, plus I have a very protective guy friend that will most likely beat you to a pulp if you do, so on with the fic!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

When we stepped out of the car, I knew we would receive some stares because of Itachi's decision to kill the tires on Fugaku's car, but the Uchihas at the gate were more surprised by me helping Hinata out. They started whispering questions about her appearance and why she was walking toward the main house. I caught one of the whispers as we passed Shisui, "What's she doing with that monster? When did we start picking up strays?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, in turn, stopping Hinata as she was following me shyly, trying to keep out of the stares futilely. I felt her look at me questioningly while I glared at Shisui. I wasn't too worried about his calling me a monster, I was used to it. I wanted to know why he dared call Hinata a stray. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but Sasuke beat me to it, glaring at his cousin dangerously, "She's here to tutor that monster."

Shisui seemed surprised at first but then smirked, "And you think your father will allow that? Please, you should use better sense, there's no way he would allow a Hyuuga in here."

Itachi pulled his brother forward, but I wasn't done with this idiot. I took a step toward him and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. I'd had enough of him and I didn't feel like listening to his shit anymore.

He glared at me as I started off after Sasuke and Itachi, Hinata following me closely.

"What are you doing today to cause trouble Naruto?" his voice stopped me in my tracks forcing Hinata to collide with my back, almost falling backward. I turned around to see the one person I had wanted to avoid today. The only time I do something wrong, he shows up just to laugh at me.

I stared at him for a while before I was finally able to find my voice, "What should it matter to you, Madara?"

The man stepped forward so that he could wrap his arm around my shoulders, but stopped short when he saw Hinata clinging to my arm nervously. "And who would this little cutie be, I wonder? Obviously, a daughter of high power. It couldn't possibly be a Hyuuga, could it?"

"And what if she is, Madara? What will you do?" Itachi inquired stepping forward.

"Why of course she'll be welcomed by me, but I have no promises for your father, Itachi," he replied, smirking.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up at me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

Madara gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, "It's just that Fugaku is not very fond of your family, missy. But you look harmless enough. How would you like to spend some time with me? I'm probably much more entertaining than this twit, Naruto." He grabbed her arm, obviously not very hard, but not exactly gently either and she tried to shrink back against Naruto, but Madara started pulling her away.

I was not in the mood for this action, and glared at the man, I grabbed his arm, forcing him to let go of the small girl that was now hiding behind me. "You will not touch her… EVER!" I yelled.

Hinata was staring at me with wide eyes, but didn't say a word as I dragged her into my room. I shed my sweatshirt out of habit and kicked off my shoes. Once I was seated at my desk unpacking my bag, she ventured to ask, "What happened to you?" I turned beet red as I remembered all the scars covering my arms and neck. I grabbed my sweatshirt again, and started putting it on before Hinata grabbed it from me, saying, "Stop. You live here, you should be comfortable… If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to Naruto-kun. I won't ask again…"

I looked up at her dumbfounded. This girl didn't even know me, but she was comforting me more than anyone else had in a long time. Eleven years to be exact. "Sorry about the rest of them, they're jerks…" I blushed, looking down. I stood and pulled my desk over to the bed and asked, "Which seat do you want?" I motioned to the bed and the computer chair.

She smiled and sat in the chair, pulling out her books. "What do you want to work on first, Naruto-kun?"

I looked at her like she had just said that she was secretly an elephant. "We don't even have the same homework, Hinata-chan…"

Now it was her turn to look at me like I was delirious. "We have every single class together, Naruto-kun…"

I blinked, pulling out my books. "Yeah, but I'm two chapters ahead of everyone else in all of my classes, since I opted out of gym this year to take that extra psych class."

Hinata blinked in confusion. "How? I thought that you were always in trouble for you grades…"

I glanced up, "No, I get in trouble for being a troublemaker, tardy, and turning in every single assignment ever late. The same as always. I pass because I ace every test. All I've been doing since we got our books Tuesday is study."

Hinata smiled, "You aren't so bad after all, Naruto-kun… You must be really smart…"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I have anything else to do… The Uchihas don't do anything fun with me, and they just want me to stay out of their way… This is all I've ever done, because I used to think that if I acted like Sasuke, and got good grades, they'd care less about me being a freeloader."

**xXx**

**Hinata's POV**

I finally understood Naruto. I had always wondered why he sat at the back of the room looking out the window. Now I knew that he was just bored and tired of trying. "Can I go make a call?"

Naruto shrugged, leaning over the desk looking extremely bored. I looked around the room as I stood in the corner, waiting for someone at home to answer the phone. The room was actually bare other than a solitary dresser, a small closet, the bed and the desk. There wasn't anything in the room that could show signs of hobbies or preferences. There weren't even any chords other than to a lamp on the dresser next to the bed. The room was tiny, there was barely any space that wasn't being used by the blond's meagre supply of furniture. Finally, my mother answered. "Hello, Mother? *pause* Could you come pick up a friend and I? *pause* We're at the Uchiha mansion… *paused* Naruto Uzumaki… *paused* Uhm… Actually, can he stay with us for a while? *pause* Really? *pause* Thank you so much, Mother! *pause* We'll be standing outside waiting then in… *pause* ten minutes? Okay, thank you again so much Mother. See you soon!" And with that, I hung up the phone and looked over to Naruto. "Mother said that you could stay with us!"

Naruto had barely moved from his position. He looked up slowly, knowing that he would be an outcast no matter where he went, but forced a smile. "Cool! I guess… Uhm…" he looked around, "Wanna help me pack?"

"Of course!" By this point I was beaming as I went to the closet to start packing it into my duffle. Looking in, I noticed that there were only three shirts and a few sweatshirts hanging in the closet. I blinked, but pulled them off the hangars folding them and gingerly laying them in her duffle. "Naruto-kun, are these all of your clothes?" I turned around to see him pulling a small bag from under his bed.

"Yeah, I have more in the drawers. Laundry day was just yesterday, so that's it for there." He opened his three drawers one by one, pulling out a few things from each along with a few books out of the bottom one. "I'll be back, I need to grab my stuff from the bathroom down the hall." With that, he exited the room, and I soon grew curious.

I decided to peek into the drawers, they were all empty. But, how could they be? I glanced towards the small bag, and looked in noticing that there were a few pairs of jeans and some shirts, along with some socks and boxers, but not much of anything else. I felt bad for the blond almost immediately. He had grown up in such a horrible place, and he couldn't do anything about it until now.

I slowly picked up the bag and sat it on the bed as Naruto came in with a toothbrush and a small brush. He laid the items in and turned to the desk, grabbing all of the supplies from its drawer and baskets, sticking them into the bag. They picked up all of their books and headed down the stairs to the front door. Naruto was opening the door when Fugaku walked through the hall and noticed the duo.

"Where do you think you're going, monster? Did I say that you could leave?" Naruto stiffened at Fugaku's voice, and I looked up out of curiosity. Fugaku noticed me though and smirked, "I don't believe that I've ever met you, my darling. Who might you be?"

I glared at him, taking in Naruto's rigid stance. "I don't care to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. I don't believe that you're good enough to be my acquaintance. So, I shall take my friend and my leave now." I recognised the man, he was a defence attorney that my father was at odds with for protecting a serial killer so well it seemed that he committed the crime himself. I knew it was his job, but I also knew abuse when she saw it, having been around my father's patients enough. Especially young ones like Naruto. With that, I turned on my heel and pulled Naruto out of the house and toward the curb. My mother pulled up soon afterwards and the duo climbed into the car.

My mother turned in her seat a bit, looking back at Naruto. "It's nice to meet you, darling. I'm Hinata's mother. You can call me mom if you like!"

Naruto looked back in bewilderment before smiling broadly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!"

I smiled, watching the blond's giddy appearance, wondering how long he'd been suppressing his nature to try to fit in. I was happy to see him so happy. I had never seen this Naruto before, but I found myself enjoying it much more than I had imagined that I would ever enjoy anything. I turned to my mother, a small smile playing on my lips, "Mother, may we go home? I'd like to get him settled before making dinner tonight."

My mother smiled softly, "Of course Hina-chan!"

* * *

**Hikari* So… That's it and stuffs…**

**Kosuke* Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Hikari* Please review if it's convenient for you!**


	3. The Hyuuga Manor

**Welp, if you're still reading this then it must be okay… Or you have OCD and can't not finish a story that you've already started… I will take either eagerly! At least someone's reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared unsurely at the Hyuuga mansion as I hesitated in the car. I tried to shake off the feelings of unease while I sat there to no avail. Hinata opened the door and pulled me out of the car by the wrist. "Come on Naruto-kun, I wanna start dinner soon. So Imma try to settle you in quickly!"

I smiled. She was like a bottle-rocket. She was constantly bubbling with happiness and kindness. I smiled at her, following obediently, and for once, I wasn't resenting every waking moment of her pushing. I glanced around her house, noticing how lit up it seemed compared to the dreary Uchiha mansion. Hinata pulled me excitedly through hallway after hallway past door after door with name after name until we ended at a blank door. "Here you go, Naruto-kun…" she beckoned to the blond. "This is your new room, Naruto-kun…"

I peeked into the room suspiciously and my eyes widened in shock. "Hinata-chan… I can't… I don't need a room this big!" The room was probably about double the size of my old room at the Uchiha compound. "It's ginormous!"

Hinata looked in with confusion. "Naruto-kun… It's one of the smallest rooms we have here…" We stood in silence for a bit when she suddenly grabbed my hand. "I'll show you mine!" She pulled me tirelessly down three doors and opened one with her name on it. "See?"

I almost didn't want to see it. After all, what if it was actually bigger than the one she had shown me? What if I couldn't live here after all and they stuck me back with those stupid Uchihas? I peeked in and almost had a heart attack. The room was bigger than Sasuke's living room! "How do you do it?"

She looked at me oddly. "N-Naruto-kun… It's really not that much. You should see the rest of the house… My rooms actually kind of small… Especially if you saw Mama and Papa's room…" She didn't seem to understand sizes at all. Her room was probably thirty by thirty-five feet, and she thought it was the most normal thing in the world. My old room had barely been ten by twelve and she thought that hers was small? "Look, Hinata-chan-" Just as I was about to explain sizes to the cute raven, a bell rang four times.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'd love to talk more, but I need to go make dinner for everyone…" She rushed across the hall to a room who's door read 'Hanabi-sama' and asked in a rushed voice if they wanted to help with dinner.

"Hinata! I'm studying! Does it really seem like I want to help you be trampled?!" a very annoyed voice answered strongly.

"N-No, I… I guess not… Okay, see you at dinner… H-Hana-chan…" Hinata replied meagrely, closing the door.

"She doesn't seem too nice, Hinata-chan…" I said slowly. I knew I was going to regret my next offer, but I couldn't help myself. "If you need help, I would gladly-"

"Oh, would you really, Naruto-kun? Oh my goodness! Thank you!" she fluttered with relief. God, she was so happy all the time. I started to wonder if I was going to turn into that if she were around all the time. I don't think it would be so bad. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down another hallway that didn't seem to head to a kitchen. "I've just gotta ask Neji-kun if he wants to help out!" My stomach sank at that. I didn't know that I could handle two other people in the kitchen with me. It was hard enough to move around Mikoto, but Hinata AND Neji? I didn't even know if they were any good at cooking, let alone willing to let me take over if I needed to. "Neji-kun! Would you like to help us make dinner?"

A brunette came out from behind the door, and I recognised him immediately. It was the guy from the pool. I was starting to wonder how they were connected. I knew that they looked similar, but I had no clue how this family worked. After all was said and done they could be betrothed or something. The boy looked at me and scowled. "I have no intentions of working with you and your new boyfriend, Hinata-sama."

She blushed bright red, "He's not my boyfriend, Neji-kun…"

Neji scoffed at her, and I couldn't help but ball my fists in rage. "Then why is he here, Hinata-sama?" he barely paused for a second before he shook his head and closed the door on her face.

I was boiling. What right did he have to do that to poor little Hinata-chan? I glanced sideways at her to see her blinking in confusion. Obviously, this didn't happen very often. "Well, I guess… It's j-just the two of us… Isn't it Naruto-kun?"

She looked extremely dejected, but I didn't have the heart to say anything and nodded towards her, smiling. At least I would get to know her cooking style at least a little bit. If nothing else, we could also talk, I guess. We headed back the way we came and down another hallway before we were spit into a large room with a long table. It looked like it could seat upwards of fifty people, but I doubted that that could be how many people would show up tonight. However, Hinata had said everyone. My stomach sank. Maybe I had bitten off more than I could chew.

"Uhh… Hinata-chan?" I asked unsurely. She spun around gracefully while still walking, looking at me expectantly. "How many people are we making dinner for again?"

She blinked, easily sidestepping the chair that was behind her as we entered a much smaller more kitchen-like room. "Let's see… You, and me, and Hana-chan and Neji-kun, and…" she bent to her left to avoid running into the protruding counter easily, an unbearable adorable look of puzzlement crossing her face as she thought. "Oh, and Mama and Papa and Uncle Hizashi… I think that's it, though… So… What? Seven people in total." I sighed with relief as she finally stopped moving only to roll up her sleeves and start washing her hands. I was nothing less than awestruck. This girl had just passed a roomful of barriers without even looking. I couldn't do that while watching where I was going.

"So, what're we making, Hinata-chan?" I asked nervously as I scrubbed at my hands vigorously.

She looked up, "Welp, today's the third Wednesday of the month so it's ravioli day. Why? Do "you have an idea?" she blushed suddenly, "Sorry… I didn't even to bother to ask if you knew how to cook."

I smiled, laughing. "Of course I know how to cook! Why do you think that the Uchihas allowed me to stick around so long? I'm in my junior year of high school. If I didn't do something useful, they'd have kicked me out already." I laughed it off easily, but Hinata seemed horrified. "Hey, it's really not a big deal… I like to cook, Hinata-chan… Really."

She nodded, pulling out an old beat-up cookbook from a shelf on their counter. "Okay, so here's the recipe that I use all the time…" She offered up the book to me, and I took it hesitantly. "Hizashi and papa always really like it…" she added hastily.

I looked at it in confusion, turning the pages in an attempt to find the rest of the recipe, but with no luck. It seemed like it was just cut off. And there didn't seem to be enough ingredients. I shook my head. "You can't use this one, Hina-chan… It's too meagre. I know a ravioli casserole recipe… That is, if you're willing to hand over the kitchen to me." I looked up hopefully. I knew that she would never agree to it, but it was definitely worth a shot at this point.

She looked at me sceptically. "I-I'll trust you then… What do you need? I'll just get it out for you." She assured when I glanced over at her.

I listed the ingredients from memory, watching her scurry around the kitchen in a flurry of blue. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was still wearing her swim jersey. I blinked as I finished the list with the materials I would need. She needed to shower probably. "Hinata-chan, if you want, you can go shower and I'll take care of this."

She glanced down. "Oh, right! I'll be back really soon, I promise! Just stay here!" With that, I watched her rush back the way we had come before turning around to start on the preparations for dinner.

I was halfway done with stuffing the ravioli when Hinata came back into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "N-Naruto-kun… How much is this supposed to make?"

I barely glanced up, focusing on the task I had at hand. "About 8 full servings. I tried to double the recipe. Why?" I didn't actually want her to answer, but I was kind of nervous when she asked that.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. We always have that issue." with that, she sat down on one of the barstools and watched as I finished up stuffing and added them to the boiling water on the stove. I quickly mixed up the sauces I would need for the casserole and shifted away from the stove.

I looked up, having a bit of time to think. "So, what do you normally have with your ravioli? I suppose we can share the kitchen a little bit."

She blinked, blushing. "Right, I'll start those around the time you stick in the oven I guess… Usually I make breadsticks and a small starter salad…"

I leaned closer to her, thinking how adorable she looked, blushing deep red. I took a step back, checking the ravioli. I nodded to myself. Perfect. I started to layer the ravioli, cheese and sauce into the dish and stuck it in the oven for 40 minutes. "Alright, Hinata-chan. You should probably work on the sides or whatever…" I turned around to see her staring at me, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

I took her spot and she mine. After about forty minutes, the ravioli was ready to take out, and I set it on a pot holder so that it could sit for the next twenty minutes. Hinata and I had been talking for the past half hour, and I thought it was the best thing that I had done in a long, long time. The final timer went off just seconds before a chiming ring throughout the house. I looked around, expecting lights to be flashing or sprinklers turning on, but instead I heard voices as the final bell chimed. I looked around wildly. This must be near the centre of the house because there were voices everywhere. I looked hopefully towards Hinata for some explanations.

She pointed towards the table settings, "Make sure they are all perfectly straight." She noticed my confusion, and she looked so perfect. I would follow her anywhere. "All of the Hyuuga branches eat at the same time."

I nodded. Right. There's no way that only six… now seven people lived in this huge house. It made sense, but it was still weird. "So, you have designated pretty much everything?'

"Well, other than bathing times, yeah, pretty much… I can write a schedule up for you if you want me to." She looked at me with innocent hopefulness.

I nodded, smiling broadly. "That would help a lot… Thanks, Hinata-chan."

I looked over my shoulder as people started walking into the room. Now was the moment of truth if I would stay here I guess. I should be on my best behaviour.

* * *

**Hikari* So, yeahs, and schtuffs…**

**Kosuke* Maybe this just got more interesting to you.**

**Hikari* Or maybe you're waiting for something?**

**Kosuke* We aren't mind-readers, so we don't actually know!**

**Hikari* So review if you like!**


	4. The Dinner

We don't own Naruto… Just this story… Do you guys even read this? Or is it just a waste of space? Welp, hope you enjoy it!

People were close to entering the room. Neji-kun was always the first to the dining room, and I could hear his voice echoing in the hallway. I glanced across as Naruto. I wondered what he was thinking. "Naruto-kun, the ones who cooked the meal are always to help serve it. Is that okay with you? You are a guest after all."

Naruto blushed, "I can help serve. I always did at the Uchiha manor. Do you pre-make the plates?"

I blinked, blushing. "I totally forgot!" I scrambled behind the counter and pulled out various utensils. How could I forget something like this? I usually don't forget these types of things. "Okay, bring over the plates, if you wouldn't mind, Naruto-kun?"

He grabbed them off the table and handed them to me. I filled them appropriately and told him were to place them on the table. Larger portions for Neji-kun, Hizashi and Hiashi, Smaller for Mama and Hana-chan, medium for me… Oh, no! Naruto-kun! I floundered for a bit before he hurried back. He must have seen my distress because he smiled kindly at me and said, you probably know best, Hinata-chan! I looked up, nodding. "Right, but…" I blushed. "I don't even know what you like, Naruto-kun."

He blinked, "I like everything, Hinata-chan! Whatever you say!" Just then, Neji walked into the room, and stood staring at Naruto hatefully.

I glared back, "Neji-kun, that's very rude, and you know that!"

He bit his lip and took a seat at the table, "Yes, Hinata-sama."

I smiled, handing Naruto his plate and leading him to the table, telling him to sit down next to my seat across from Neji-kun. As people started filing in, I introduced them briefly.

**Naruto PoV**

Hinata looked up as a petite girl entered the room. "This is Hana-chan, my little sister. Hana, this is Naruto-kun."

The girl looked over at me with an extremely bored expression, and I smiled weakly. She blushed, pulling at her baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants nervously. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

I smiled broader, "Nice to meet you too, Hana-chan!"

Her blush deepened, and she played with her dark brown hair. She sat to the left of Hinata, and I heard her whisper accusingly, "You could have TOLD me he was this cute!"

Hinata giggled, "You would have known if you had helped with dinner, Hana-chan!"

Next came Hinata's mother who practically pranced over, and hugged me tightly. "I hope that tonight hasn't been too stressful for you already, Naruto-kun!" With that she took a seat next to me.

I blanched, "I hope I didn't steal your seat!"

The woman smiled kindly. "I actually requested Hinata seat me next to you."

Neji's face fell. I couldn't figure out why though. Just then, the door opened one final time, and everyone stood from their seats and bowed. I quickly followed suit. I didn't want to seem disrespectful on my first night here. Walking in were two men in suits. They looked almost exactly the same. They were smiling and joking with each other. They sat down across from me and Mama. We all sat down once more, and the one closest to Neji punched his shoulder jokingly.

Hinata giggled, and I felt my heart melt, "Naruto-kun. This is my father and uncle, Hiashi and Hizashi, respectively."

I bowed my head to them. I didn't know if it as what I was supposed to do, but I figured being too formal was better than not. "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumki."

The two men looked at each other before smiling. Hizashi held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata's mother smiled, "I gave him a room for the time being, Hiashi."

Hiashi blanched. "It's one thing for Hinata to be friends with this boy, but to have him in our house-"

Hizashi glared at his brother, "Now, now, Hiashi, don't be such a tight-ass. What's the harm?"

"He's the one, Hizashi. He can't stay here."

"I think your wife's already vetoed you, Hiashi…" The man pointed toward Mama and his brother sighed.

"Yes, I suppose she has. We will see how it turns out." He looked down at his plate. "Hinata-chan. This doesn't look like your ravioli…" I could practically hear his heart sink.

Hinata blinked. "You're right, Naruto-kun made it."

Hearing that, Neji scowled at his late and started to push it away before I caught Hinata's mother glare at him with a 'That's very rude, Neji-kun' look. Hana-chan, on the other hand looked down at her plate and started eating as though she hadn't eaten in days. A few bites in she paused to say, "So good…" before digging back into her food.

Everyone else stared at her for a bit before tasting the ravioli. I held my breath as one by one they tried the food, and one by one they smiled and ate more. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at my untouched plate and began to eat slowly. Hinata's cooking was better than I thought it would be.

Hizashi looked across the table to me. "So, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

I looked up in confusion, but before I could answer, Hinata-chan cut in for me. "He was being abused in his previous place of residence and I don't care to think about how." Her father looked at her with more than a little scepticism, but she cut him off. "You don't even have to see anything other than watching him standing there while everyone taunts him or see him grow rigid when he hears Fugaku's voice. It's obvious."

Her father looked up, "Fugaku, huh? Well, I can't argue with you there. That man has some serious issues ethically." He studied me for a while, and I bit my lip, nervous as to what he would say. "What do your grades look like, Naruto?"

I looked up, feeling pathetic. "Around Bs and Cs, sir." I bowed my head and bit my lip. This was it, they were going to throw me out on the streets for not having good grades. I couldn't handle all of this. I slumped a little, I was going to have to go back to the Uchiha's. Just the thought made me grow cold. I shivered. I looked up slowly, fearfully.

Hiashi noticed this. I knew he did. He blinked a few times. "You-"

Hizshi cut him off cheerfully. "We aren't going to kick you out, Naruto-kun! Calm down!"

I looked up with relief, and Hiashi smiled at me. "He's right. We aren't that cruel. Now, finish your dinner and get ready. It is Wednesday after all."

I blinked. What? What did Wednesday have to do with anything? I started eating again before Hinata smiled at me. "Wednesday night is family game night." She smiled across at her father. "Tonight, I'm talking father into Cards Against Humanity."

The man blushed ruby red and shook his head. "No, Hinata-chan!"

She pouted, looking absolutely adorable, might I add, before launching herself across my lap and into her mother's. "Daddy doesn't like me anymore Mommy! He's being a poo-poo head again~!"

I blushed, she was unusually light. I mean, not that I knew from experience, but she seemed way lighter than Sakura-chan. I tapped her back lightly, and she stiffened, turning to look up slowly. Her face turned bright red when she noticed where she was to be in her position, and she quickly sat up rigid. "I-I'm so sorry, N-Naruto-kun!"

I smiled at her, "It's really not that big of a deal…"

Neji glared at us, but everyone else laughed at the poor raven-haired girl. I smiled. This was more fun than I expected it to be. After dinner, I helped Hinata and her mother clear and start to soak the dishes, while Hana-chan and Neji pulled some games out from gods know where, and set them up. Hiashi and Hizashi pulled out two card tables as well and set them up by the counter and dragged seven chairs from the dining room table.

I looked up from packing the leftovers into small containers for lunches when I paused to count the chairs. I blushed, "H-Hinata-chan… I don't have to play, do I?"

She looked toward me, "Of course not, Naruto-kun! I mean, if you don't want to, I suppose not…"

Hiashi looked up at this, and snapped, "If I have to, you have to, Naruto!"

I shrunk back. The Uchihas had had a family game night too, but I had never been invited to join. Naruto sighed. Too much change at one time. First family dinners, then family game nights? I'm not sure how much more I can take. "But… What if I have my own game? It's called make sure the dishes are spotless…"

At this, Hiashi looked like you could boil water on his forehead, he was so mad, "You have to play if I do!" He reiterated unhappily.

I finally gave into his orders and slunk from my safe friend that I loved. His name was Sink…

"Come on, Naruto-kun! You can sit next to Hana-chan and I," Hinata smiled cheerfully. I smiled. Anything for that smile.

**Hikari* See? We aren't so evil?**

**Asahi* Sometimes**

**Hikari* Hopes you likey!**

**Asahi* Please review if you have time or thoughts!**


	5. The Family Meeting

**Hikari* Okay, so it's been a really long time and we may have sorta…. Uhm…**

**Kosuke* We broke the flashdrive that had all of the new chapters on it so we had to start over starting here.**

**Hikari* I was getting there!**

**Ryota* Yeah, slow as hell…**

**Hikari* You're all turning on me!**

**Asahi* I still love you Hikari-chan!**

**Hikari* … Why were you here again?**

**Asahi* - Crying in corner – No one ever remembers me…**

**Naruto POV**

I looked around the table as everyone chose their cards carefully. I had just slapped my card down without a second thought, but it didn't seem like that was how the Hyuugas played their games. I hadn't really ever played this game before. I knew what every card I'd seen so far was, but I guess that that was all that mattered about the game. Finally everyone had chosen their cards and Hana-chan began to read them aloud, blushing all the while. I couldn't manage to actually pay attention though as I stared at Hinata as her face deflated and when her cards were shot down, but smiled at ones she thought were funny. I smiled absentmindedly until I noticed an odd silence. He looked around dopily before looking at Hana's choice. "Oh, hey, that's mine!"

Neji gave me a withering look. "No, really? It certainly wasn't' any of ours because we would have picked it up. You know, seeing as we were all paying attention."

Hinata just sighed, "You're just jealous that you only got two cards in the entire game, Neji-kun."

Hizashi chuckled, "And that Naruto-kun beat you even though it's his first time playing. Don't be such a sore loser, Neji."

Naruto looked down at his large stack of cards, "Oh, sorry man, do you want some of mine? I'll give some of them to you if you wanna…"

Mama glanced over, "Oh, Naru-chan, you don't have to stroke his poor little ego so much. He will live without winning a game."

Neji rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go study, excuse me." With that he went to stand and bow, but his father interrupted him.

"Actually Neji, I would like to call a family meeting, if that is okay with Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded, looking across at his nephew to sit. "What is this meeting about exactly?"

Hizashi smiled politely, "I think that we should discuss the matter of Naruto-kun. More importantly, his schooling and house rules."

Mama nodded, but Neji raised his hand, presumably to reject to something, "I apologise, but why must I stay here to discuss such a thing?"

Mama looked at the boy as though he were the stupidest in the world, but maintained her smile, "Because we shall also be reminding you of your household duties, Neji-kun."

I mentally commended the woman, she was much more patient and kind than I would have been in such a situation. I noticed Hiashi eyeing me just then and snapped to attention.

"Naruto, I want you to understand that detentions and late work will not be acceptable in this house. You will need to bring your grades up. You will be grounded immediately for any grades lower than a B-. I don't tolerate slackers at all, is that understood?"

I nodded eagerly. I could get my act together if that's what it took not to go back to the Uchiha manor.

Hizashi nodded, "Next order, chores. You will be expected to help around the house. I don't know what you were expected to do at the Uchiha's, but here you will be given a job. Any particular preferences?" I looked around, the house was pretty clean. I couldn't even think about what my options were, but as though reading my mind, Hizashi continued, "Your choices include cleaning, cooking, laundry, or garbage."

I shrugged, none of them would be bad. In fact he couldn't imagine being given easier options. "I wouldn't mind any or all. They all seem pretty manageable."

Hiashi nodded, "They all are, so we will set to you helping with these tasks during your stay in the household. Do you know the events of the day?"

Hinata hurriedly nodded, "I'm getting him a written list soon father!"

Mama nodded, "Now, these two have forgotten the most important parts. I personally would like to know about you in general. What sorts of extracurricular activities are you in?"

I blinked. Sports and clubs? The Uchihas had never really been fans of him doing such things. "Uhm, well, actually… I've never been allowed to do that sort of thing…" I felt them staring at me. I knew it, I was weird. "Well, that is, I always had to go home and make dinner and do chores and stuff so I wasn't really able to…"

Hizashi shook his head in disbelief while Hiashi went to say something, but was interrupted by Neji, "Who cares? It's not like he's going to be staying here long anyway, right?"

Mama glared at Neji. "You are not permitted to talk anymore at these meetings until you learn some respect. Just because you opt not to do anything does not mean that Naruto wishes for the same. Why don't you take your actions into consideration for the night? You will study at the kitchen counter tonight. Now hop to it."

With that, Neji stood and went to leave. When he was almost out of the room, he turned around and walked back to the table, grabbing me by my collar and punching me in the face. When he noticed it neither moved nor phased me, he went to kick my face, but I caught his foot easily, swinging it back down. He spun and tried to punch me again, but I once more caught his attack and clenched my hand on his, glaring from behind my bangs that hung in my face. "I am sick of taking crap from people like you." I pulled him forward lightly and he lost his balance, falling forward, his stomach meeting my rising knee perfectly and he fell to the ground in front of me. "You're just like the Uchihas, Neji." With that I turned to face the Hyuuga heads and bow before leaving the room.

**Hinata's POV**

I had never seen Neji so mad and it hit me that he was going to do something rash too late. When he walked back into the room, I had thought that he would have apologised for his actions, not what he had actually pulled. Everyone sat in silence while the duo had been fighting, Mama, Hana and I shocked, but Father and Uncle had looked intrigued by the outburst. Hizashi even looked proud when Naruto had stopped Neji.

I had wanted to stop Naruto, but when he looked at us he looked entirely different. His normally sky blue eyes were now red and I was taken aback. So much so that I could do nothing but watch as he left. For a few minutes no one moved until Neji finally lurched to his feet and I stood and spun around to glare at him, "What are you doing, Neji-kun?"

Hana stood too, "That was horrible! I can't believe that you just treated Naruto-kun like that! What did he ever do to you?"

Neji stared in shock at us, "What are you talking about? He has stolen more from me than you can ever imagine!"

Hana-chan barked a laugh out, "Oh, like what? You're marching around throwing your own little pity party about everything you think is wrong in your life! Your mom died, I get that, but she didn't die in something like a car accident like Naruto-kun, she died in a hospital from cancer! Don't you thing that he's been through enough? He actually watched his parents die! So grow up and stop being such an ass! Or is that not it? Because you know Hinata hasn't ever been yours in the first place, so don't be such a pervert! She's not into you and hopefully she never will be because if you're going to act like this you would be the worst father on the planet!"

I looked across at Neji. The last part obviously hurt him, but at this point I didn't have time to worry about his feelings. Somewhere Naruto was going through something much worse, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She turned to her seated family and bowed before running out of the room to find Naruto. 'Naruto-kun… I hope you're okay… I'll never forgive Neji if you aren't.'

I ran around the compound looking for him, but I couldn't seem to locate the handsome blond. 'Maybe I should just give up… He probably doesn't want to be found if it's this hard.' Suddenly, I ran by his room and looked back. "H-He w-wouldn't…" 'Or would he?' I thought, nervously opening the door. As I looked around the small room, I noticed something odd. I ventured into the room, even looking in the closets, but I couldn't find his bag. It had everything of his in it. "N-No… N-Naruto-kun…" I sped toward the front door then, hoping that he had gotten lost somewhere along the way out the door. I reached the door just in time to hear is slam shut.

I hurriedly opened the door, shoving my shoes onto my feet, "N-Naruto-kun!"

The figure stood stock still and turned to face the bluenette, eyes still burning red. "Hinata-chan… You should forget this ever happened. I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now… Thank you for believing in me."

I shook with anger, "A-And w-where do you think that you're g-going, Naruto-kun?"

He sighed as though I were a child, "Home, Hinata-chan. I'm going home now."

I took a few steps forward, "A-And where i-is that? C-Can I come with?"

Naruto turned away from me then, "I don't think that that would be a good idea, Hina-chan…"

I felt tears prick my eyes, "But-!"

He turned on his heel and took a few steps toward me, closing the gap. He cupped my face in his hand and I thought that I would melt. "Don't waste your tears on me, sweet Hina-chan… You look much more beautiful when you smile, so don't cry." Just then Hiashi and Hizashi walked out the door, and the blond kissed me gently, wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt my face grow hot and felt like I was going to pass out… As he pulled away from me my knees buckled and I almost fell to the ground and would have had he not scooped me up and delivered me to Hizashi before running off into the night.


	6. The Morning After

**Hinata's POV**

"How could you just let him go off like that? No one followed him! Who knows where he could be?" I was hysteric and I didn't care for once. It was ridiculous! I just knew that if my father and uncle hadn't shown up that night that Naruto-kun would have taken me with him. He would have carried me off with him. How could he have left me alone where there was no guarantee that someone would have found me until morning? He loved her after all, didn't he? Isn't that what a kiss meant?

I sighed and stormed off. I knew that hiding in my room wouldn't help at all, but I didn't want to face my family after my outburst. I laid on my bed with my notebook and text book taking notes until I nodded off.

I managed to leave the house the next morning without having to see nor talk to my parents. Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto had changed me a little. It wasn't that I felt like I had to protect him, but I definitely felt the need to support him, and if that meant leaving my family for him, I would in a heartbeat. When I arrived at the school I attempted to look for the blond, but it proved easier said than done.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" That voice… I turned around, hoping to see Naruto, but was sadly mistaken.

Sakura and Sasuke ran up to me, worried looks on both of their faces. "Hina-chan… We heard…" the pinkette looked almost as dejected as I felt. Suddenly she brightened though, "But I think I may have an idea where he is…"

I looked up hopefully, "Y-You do? W-Where?"

She smiled, grabbing my wrist gently, "Let me show you…"

I eyed her warily, but followed her eagerly. "W-Where are we going, Sakura-chan?"

She pulled me through the halls to Tsunade's office. When we arrived, she let go of my wrist. "Go and have a look." With that, she left.

I looked back at the receding pinkette before knocking gingerly on the heavy wooden doors. Tsunade opened it sluggishly, and when she realised who it was, she almost slammed the door shut on the bluenette's face, but obviously fought the urge, instead smiling at me. "What can I do for you, Hinata?"

I blushed furiously, "Y-You know… You know w-where Naruto-kun is! P-Please – I need to know…"

Tsunade sighed at the girl. "Come in…"

I stepped in to see Naruto curled up on the couch sleeping soundly. I ran up to him, not daring to touch him for fear that if I did, he would suddenly disappear from in front of me. "H-How long…?"

Tsunade looked across the room at me. "Since midnight… He showed up on my doorstep and I told him this was the best I could do for him at this point." I looked up questioningly, but before I could ask, she said, "He really wanted an apartment, but I don't just have one sitting around for him to run away to anymore." So this had happened before… No wonder Sakura knew. She had probably helped Sasuke find him before. I was about to ask when the warning bell rang and Naruto sat bolt upright right into my face. I flushed bright red, but I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed staring into his bright blue eyes as they focused on my face.

"H-Hinata-chan… I-I'm sorry…" he stammered, but I couldn't take it anymore and flung my arms around him, happy that he was safe.

I smiled, "D-Don't you e-ever do that to me again, N-Naruto-kun…" I felt my face heat up and saw him smirk.

"Do you mean in general or just the leaving part, Hinata-chan?" he asked smugly.

I felt myself getting brighter red by the minute and noticed Tsunade raise an eyebrow, "I-I'm g-going to c-class… A-And you are c-coming with me…"

He smirked, "Yes, Hina-chan."

**Naruto POV**

I didn't know how I felt about all of this just yet, and didn't know if I ever would. The girl walking next to me was adorable and still very red-faced. I couldn't help but wonder what our lives would be like now if my parents had never died. Would I have been normal? Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that my life would never have been truly normal. I thought back to last night when Mama had asked me if I had any hobbies or interests. I had always really liked running, and could probably make both the cross country and track club try-outs, but I didn't know that I actually wanted to do that. Who was I kidding, the Hyuuga family may not even take me back at this point. My thoughts were cut off by a gentle tug at my sleeve.

"N-Naruto-kun… Do you mind if I sit next to you today?" The beautiful bluenette inquired, holding onto my sleeve lightly.

I smiled slowly, nodding. "Hinata-chan… You're really cute today…" I felt my face grow red, but hoped she didn't notice.

Her blush dusted her cheeks and ears as she looked down at herself. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun…"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and shoved the door to Iruka's class open wide, walking in on the class mid-lecture. The brunette turned his head toward the door to look at us in barely masked surprise before returning swiftly to the lecture. We attracted attention from the entire class as I ushered her to the back of the class.

As soon as we sat down, Hinata pulled out her folder, textbook and notebook. She pulled out her homework and held her hand out, presumably to take mine from me. I sighed heavily and pulled out a small stack of homework spanning back to the first day of school for her to pass in to Iruka. She smiled at me – adorably, might I add – before taking the sheets up to the teacher before returning to her desk to take notes. I shooed her hands away from her notebook, instead taking out my own detailed notes for her to look over during the lecture. She took the spiral from me curiously, flipping through the pages carefully. Her eyes widened as she realised that Iruka had completely skipped over some of the information that Naruto had and as he lazily reached over and highlighted it in dark green so that it was barely visible.

"N-Naruto-kun – !" The girl protested softly before I pulled out another notebook with the words 'Iruka – Biology Key' that, upon inspection had an entire other copy of the notebook in front of her.

I smiled at the girl, "I have it under control, Hina-chan…"

The rest of the morning classes continued like this before lunch came. Hinata went to head to the cafeteria, but noticed me packing up my books slower than normal. I always took my time getting ready for lunch with Tsunade-chama. I glanced up to see the bluenette standing by the classroom door, seemingly waiting for me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, Hina-chan… I always eat with Tsunade-chama… It's kinda a thing."

The girl looked down dejectedly before her eyes lit up and I hoped she wouldn't say what I thought she would. "C-Could I maybe join the two of you?"

I sighed. Lunch with Hinata wouldn't be bad. Actually that could have been fun… No, it wasn't that I didn't want to have lunch with the Hyuuga… That really wasn't it… It was more an issue of Tsunade-chama at this point. Not only have we always had lunch together, but it was my only chance to get away from all of the high school drama. And Hinata would not help me get away for forty minutes or so.

I looked up hesitantly, trying not to look like a deer in the headlights in response to Hinata's inquiry, when suddenly, "Naruto Uzumaki to the office, Naruto Uzumaki to the office please."

The girl looked at me for a bit before she blushed bright red, obviously understanding what she had just asked and scurried away without another word to me. I picked up my bag once she was gone and meandered my way to Tsunade's office where I would hopefully be able to eat lunch in peace.

I wandered through the empty halls toward the office, and was nearly there when I felt someone tug at my bag lightly. I turned my head to see dark brown hair and pale eyes staring back at me. I sighed inwardly, wondering what could possibly be next. I turned to face the younger Hyuuga warily. "Hey, Hana-chan."

The brunette blushed lightly, but said nothing at first, as though gathering her thoughts. "Naruto-kun, are you going to come back to the house?"

I blinked, so Hana wanted me to go back, and Hinata obviously did as well, but Neji definitely wanted nothing to do with me, who could know about Mama, Hiashi and Hizashi though. I shrugged, "I don't know yet. Why?"

Hanabi's face flushed bright red, reminding me vaguely of her elder sister, who seemed to always be blushing at what someone had said. "It's just that… You seem really nice, especially to Hinata, and I'd hate to think that Neji ruined everything for the two of you."

I smiled, gently ruffling her hair, "I would love to come back if your parents would let me, Hana-chan. They are very kind for doing so much for me already. And I'm sure I can manage Neji as well as any others."

She nodded, smiling broadly, "Okay, Naruto-kun, I will see you at home then. If you want someone to walk with, I have Anko's class last today. I'll stay after a bit, just in case… Or you can ask Hina-chan. I'm sure she'd love to walk home with you." And, with that, she was gone, and I was left to make my way to Tsunade's for the remainder of lunch.


	7. Chowtime Confrontations

I smiled as I walked through Tsunade's door. Maybe I could go back to the Hyuugas' place. They seemed to be fine with it. My smile faltered when I looked up to see Tsunade sitting with two women. I started to mutter apologies and leave before Tsunade stopped me.

"Naruto… Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked it in such a menacing voice, I was almost afraid to answer until the two women turned to face me.

"Mikoto-san… Mama…" I was honestly shocked until I noticed Mikoto's obvious glare when she turned around. If this were an episode of _Lizzie McGuire_, her inner self would probably run away screaming bloody murder, because THAT was the only way to describe this situation. One smiling, angelic face and one scowling demonic face stared back at me. So much for no drama…

Tsunade blinked, slowly understanding. "Naruto…"

My gaze shot to the older blonde. "Oh, right… Well, yesterday, I had Hinata over to the Uchiha manor… And then she invited me over to her place… So, I did."

Tsunade raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me, "And, did they happen to… Oh, I don't know, ask you to live with them?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't see what's wrong with that…" And I figure they won't want me to anymore… You know… Seeing as I RAN AWAY!

Tsunade looked between the other two women, "Are there any complaints concerning this new development?"

Mikoto stared at Tsunade as though she were running around naked. "Of course there is a problem! If he ran away, he obviously doesn't want to be there! He needs to come home."

Mama scoffed at the woman, "Home? Your house is no home! He practically ran away screaming! Until yesterday, he seems he's never played a game in his entire life, and you want to call your house a home to him!"

Mikoto glared at the woman, "Oh, right, and you would know that after only having known him for twelve hours! What is wrong with you? Can't you even recognise a lie when you see one? The boy is mental! Change is unacceptable!"

Mama looked back at Mikoto harshly, "Yes, but harsh environments can also negatively affect the mentally ill, if that's even true. Our home can accommodate Naruto-kun much more efficiently than your house can."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, looking at me with a bored expression. "Naruto, what would you like to do here?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know my options at this point, Tsunade-chama…"

Tsunade smiled, "Well, while the Uchihas are your current guardians, it isn't legally bound, so you could now choose whether or not you live there. Or you could be formally adopted by the family of your choosing. Realise that either of these options could cause a custody battle."

I looked between the two women. "If I had to choose, I'd definitely go with the Hyuugas, honestly."

Mikoto glared at me, "Of course there will be a custody issue over this. I'm sure my husband will understand the need to keep our family together."

Mama smiled, "And obviously, we will just have to gain custody, won't we, Naruto-kun?" She stood, making her way to me to hug me lovingly.

I smiled slowly. I had never been fought over before, but I hoped that this would be for the best and not something that I would regret in a few years. The world wasn't going to end if everything didn't go my way, but I really hoped that it would, just this one time.

Mikoto huffed, leaving in a whirlwind of threats. Mama followed her after a swift kiss to my forehead.

"And then there were two…" Tsunade said with a sigh. "Thank god they are gone. And all I ask for is some peace and quiet during lunch." She glanced at the clock, "How about we extend your lunch period a bit, just this once?"

I smiled, Tsunade always knew what was best. We'd known each other for as long as I could remember, and it was a wonder that she hadn't even asked for custody. She had always told me that the Uchihas had decided that they would take me in and she thought that I would be happier with the wealthy family than with her as a single mother with both gambling and drinking problems. And, until yesterday, I would definitely have agreed with her in theory if nothing else. But after feeling what a family was like yesterday, I suddenly realised how wrong she was.

Tsunade pulled two boxed lunches out of her desk and handing one to me. "So, Naruto, I heard from Iruka that Hinata's certainly turned you around. You turned in more homework today than any other student ever has in one day. Care to explain?"

I shrugged, opening my lunch box, "It's been done; I just never turned it in."

Tsunade seemed taken aback by the statement, "How often do you do that?"

I glanced up from my rice and lamb, "Well, a few years, I guess… I never turn anything in more than a few weeks overdue." I dug around in my backpack, "I keep a schedule so that I know when to turn it in."

"Why?" Tsunade held out her hand to take it from me. "What's the point?"

I shrugged, "What's the point in anything I do?" Tsunade shrugged and I knew that she couldn't argue with me, even though she wanted to. "I think I'm going to start turning it all in on time though… The Hyuugas are being super nice about my grades. And, I think I wanna join a sport… Am I allowed to do that?"

Tsunade-chama smiled, "What kind of sport did you have in mind? Some have admittedly already started, so your choices are a bit limited, but I'm sure we could work something out…"

I bit my lip, "I was kinda thinking something to do with running. Maybe not even a team sport, maybe like track or cross country?"

Tsunade nodded, pulling a large activities book from under her desk, "Well, cross country starts in the summer of the previous year, however, the track team try-outs start next week. So that will be fine, however, Neji has been the boys' varsity captain three years running. Now that could change, but it's not likely. I assume you're looking to run, so I would say either baseball or soccer are your best bets. Soccer try-outs start in two weeks and baseball three. You can try for both, but I wouldn't advise it. It tends to get messy for captains."

I frowned, "Baseball? As in run to the white box, stop, run to the white box, stop, run to the white box, stop, run to the white pentagon, go sit down? Don't you think that that's a little baby game, Tsunade-chama?"

Tsunade glared at me, "I suppose you could try for basketball if you can muster the courage to start tomorrow."

I shrank back a bit, she was not happy at all, "Why did you even suggest baseball?"

Tsunade smiled sweetly, "Allow me to show you, Naruto. They hold lunch practices for the varsity members, so follow me."

We walked in companionable silence until we had almost reached the diamond and Tsunade smiled, waving down Kiba who ran over obediently, "Kiba, where is Tobi?"

Kiba scoffed, "As if any of us ever know, why?"

Tsunade sighed, "I wanted him to meet my grandnephew, Naruto."

Kiba's eyes grew wide, "Naruto's related to you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care?"

Tsunade grabbed my by the ear roughly, "You can shut up! Don't embarrass me!"

I glared at the woman, "You embarrass yourself more than I ever could you old lady!"

Tsunade's eye twitched, "You little punk!"

I stuck out my tongue, "Whacha gonna do?"

Hinata's POV

I walked into the bustling cafeteria later than normal to find my normal table buzzing. As I sat down, Neji glared at me and couldn't seem to get away fast enough. "What's up with him?"

Sakura glanced around the table, "He's upset that you're with Naruto…"

I sighed, "Of course he is… Speaking of Naruto, have you ever seen him in the cafeteria?"

Gaara glanced across at me, "Once, when freshman year started, but only for that one day, why?"

I bit my lip, "Well, he always eats with Tsunade-sama… A-And, I guess I wondered why…"

Sasuke smirked at me, pushing his spaghetti around, "That's not a surprise, seeing as they are related."

The entire table turned to look at the raven. What the fuck? I mean, really? He's related to her, but living with the Uchihas? Something here is wrong. Shikamaru was the first one to regain composure, "They do look alike after all. I guess it makes a lot of sense, they act like each other too sometimes."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, moody, uncontrolled, loud. They're practically the same person, Shika."

The pineapple head glared at the red head. "You just wish you had the balls to talk to the guy! After he beat your ass in middle school, you've avoided him like the fricking black plague."

Gaara scoffed, "I have not!"

Sasuke smirked, "You so have, loser."

He deflated, but attention was soon directed toward a panicked Kiba. "Guys, Tsunade and Naruto are going at it, what do I do? Plus, they're looking for Tobi!"

Sasuke perked up, "What would they want with that ass?"

Kiba shuddered, "I think Tsunade wants him to join the baseball team?"

Sakura blinked, "That's weird, I always thought of him as more of a runner. He's super fast. But Neji would never let him join track and cross already started… I guess he's running out of options." She giggled at her own pun, but we all rolled our eyes.

I smiled, "Maybe it'll be good for him to join a team…"

Sasuke leaned back, "Yeah, then he'll have to turn in his homework on time too. No more of the 'Oh-I-forgot bullshit."

I frowned at the raven sitting across from me, "You knew he was so far ahead?"

Sasuke flinched, "Yeah, well it's not like my family let him do much else. Practically locking him in his room, only letting him come out to cook and clean… It's not very entertaining…"

Kiba growled, "Hello! Tsunade and Naruto are fighting outside!"

Sasuke sighed, "Hinata, come with me…"

I blushed, "O-Okay…"


	8. An Eventful Lunch Break

**Hikari* Sorry for the long break!**

**Ryota* She finally got her poop in a group…**

**Hikari* Excuse me? Who was it who left me alone to my bad procrastination habits? Oh yeah, it was you assholes!**

**Kosuke* You shouldn't blame others for your own shortcomings, Kari…**

**Hikari* You two are always so mean to me…**

**Asahi* I'll always love you, Kari!**

**Ryota punching Asahi in the face* Did you two hear something?**

**Kosuke* Not really…**

**Hikari* Ooh! Is the pizza here?**

**Ryota* We didn't order pizza, love…**

**Kosuke* I didn't…**

**Hikari, looking around innocently***

**Ryota* KARI! You need to focus, not eat more!**

**Hikari* -3- … Fiiiiinnneee….**

**Naruto's PoV**

"What're you gonna do, you old bat? You sound so tough, but you're just a little old lady!" I jeered.

"Well thanks for calling me little, but you know I'm not that old!" She punched toward me, but I easily bent backward.

"Too slow, Granny! Guess you're slower than you thought, aren't you?" I mocked, flipping backwards, catching a glimpse of a duck butt and a certain cute blunette. "Hey, we have an audience, want me to take it easy on you? Because, I can, if you wanna save face." She kicked my feet out from under me, but I easily righted myself, sticking my hands in my pockets, "Here, this way, you can't say that I punched you again."

"You're such a brat, do you know that?" She asked, kicking at my head while I dodged sluggishly, her heel connecting with my cheek briefly.

I laughed, "Learned from the best, Granny! I heard you were a handful too! Gramps said that you were always beating someone up and acting all tough! Poor Pervy-Sage never stood a chance when he was ogling you!"

She glared at me, catching me in a headlock, beating my head, "It was his fault for staring at me in the first place! He's just a perv that deserved every one of his beatings!"

I rolled my eyes at her justification, "You two were practically dating, don't give me that bull! It's not his fault that you thought that you were better than him!"

She kneed me in the stomach a few times, "I was and am better than him! I didn't spy on my crushes in the bath!"

I shrugged as best I could, grimacing a bit at the pain in my stomach, "There's a difference in tactics… You still broke into that one guy's house to find out what he liked… If I remember correctly, didn't he come home early with a girl and you had to hide under his bed while he screwed her above you and you cried your eyes out and went running to said perv's arms?"

She stiffened, pulling my head up, narrowing her eyes. "How did you know about that?"

I shrugged, smirking, "You shouldn't leave your old diaries sitting out on the coffee table…"

She pulled back, "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, Shizune rushed up, "WHAT is happening here? Tsunade, let him go! This isn't the time or place for another of your little brawls!"

Tsunade cursed, "Damn kid… I'll get you for this…" She looked around the diamond slowly before catching Tobi's eye, "Kid, get over here!"

Tobi hopped up to us cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

Tsunade cocked her thumb toward me and sighed, "This idiot wants to know if you'll show him why he would want to join the baseball team."

I rolled my eyes, but went with it while Tobi just scrutinized me, "Suuuuurrreee… I know you like to run, Naru-chan! How about we show you some running drills…" He waved a boy with striking red hair over from his position next to a long haired blond and another guy with orange hair. "I know you aren't into teams too much, but there's a lot more to baseball than just hitting and catching. Runners are key aspects for gaining points. If you can't run, you can't play… Besides, I know you can't join any strictly running sports because Neji was ranting and raving about how stupid and annoying you are, and cross has already started… You wouldn't wanna join soccer anyways… You won't wanna turn on a dime from your full speed that you may or may not get up to in the first place."

I shrugged, giving in, "So, what are your drills like?"

Tobi smirked, "This is Sasori… He comes up with all the running drills. He's our best base runner. We run a lot on varsity if you can make it this season."

Sasori nodded, handing me a sheet of paper, "If you can do this by try-outs, you'll make it onto varsity hands down."

I nodded, "I'll think about it, Tobi…" With that, I turned and waved, walking toward the pretty blunette standing by the bleachers with Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey, guys, why are you standing out here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Heard you were fighting with your old lady again…"

Sakura elbowed him in the stomach quickly, "Don't be an ass! How could you run away last night? Can't you only worry one friend at a time?"

Sasuke rubbed his stomach, "Yeah, my mom doesn't know how to cook, remember? I thought we were going to die last night when she made dinner. You are so lucky that Itachi learned how to, so that we didn't starve."

I rolled my eyes, "I offered to teach you, you know?"

The raven smirked, "We were supposed to get out together, remember?"

Hinata looked between us, "What does that mean?"

Sasuke blanched, looking to me for help, but I had my hands in my pockets, whistling a tune while looking the other way. Sakura sighed, "Now that Naruto's gone, Sasuke has to be that much better to keep under his dad's radar. He only has another three years to avoid unnecessary attention before he can be off to college."

Sasuke looked away while Hinata blinked a few times in an attempt to comprehend what was happening. "So, what can't he do anymore?"

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around the pinkette next to him, "Oh, just the usual, not cleaning my room, sneaking out late at night… Drinking… Playing keyboard in the band… Playing raves… Nothing major. Maybe I'll just get emancipated and move out…"

"Where would you go though?" Hinata piped up hesitantly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe Gaara's or Shika's… You know, empty my current accounts and just leave…" He looked up at me, "That reminds me, Naruto, why don't you finally buy that new electric guitar you've been dying to get your hands on? I mean, Gaara's great at vocals, but his guitar work is sloppy to say the least…"

I shrugged, "I could… I have enough money from my old man's estate… Hell, if I weren't on mini-probation, I'd say you could live there with me…"

Sasuke smirked, "Still holding off from going back, huh? What? Scared? Or do you just not want to face it?"

I grinned, "I like my safety net, thank you very much, Sasuke…" I looked down, "If this custody battle explodes though, I may just have to use it…"

Sakura perked up at that, "Custody battle?"

I nodded, "I guess that the Uchihas finally want me, probably only because the Hyuugas want me… Apparently, Mikoto's going to go to court…"

Sasuke shrugged, sighing, "If it comes to court, we'll probably lose… My old man might be seen as an unfit parent for me too… Wouldn't that be nice?"

Hinata smiled slowly, "I wish I could help…"

Sasuke smirked, joking with the heiress, "What? Only one charity case at a time? No, I've had an okay life, I guess…"

Naruto shrugged, "I thought my life was pretty okay until I stayed at Hina-chan's house for a night… We played mandatory Cards Against Humanity last night… That was an… Interesting… Introduction to family game night…"

Sasuke smirked, "Lucky little shit… We played shogi… Again… I swear it's the only game my father knows how to play… And you have to try to lose or you get in trouble…"

Hinata giggled, making my heart soar, "Naruto-kun won last night… Before Neji attacked him…"

Sakura's head shot up, "Is he hurt?"

Hinata glanced over at me, "He doesn't look hurt… You probably know better than me though…"

Sakura smiled, "Not Naruto… Neji!"

Hinata blushed while I wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "He's fine… I didn't go all out on him…"

Sasuke tightened his grip, "Why do you care about that loser?"

Sakura grinned up at her boyfriend maliciously, "You know, you were his friend once upon a time…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well when he told me he wouldn't join the band because it was childish… Yeah, I _loved_ being told that he was too good for me. I've been done with him…" He glanced sideways at Hina-chan before hurriedly adding, "It's different from you girls that can't join because of swimming… And entirely different from Naruto who could have been beaten to a pulp for joining…"

Hinata finally looked back towards me, "Naruto-kun… I d-didn't know that you played…"

I smirked down at her, "You curious? Because I can get my old guitar from the estate tonight and show you if you want…"

Sasuke smiled down at the blunette, "You better jump at your chance, he doesn't play that often…"

Hinata blushed before nodding quickly, "I-if y-you don't m-mind, N-Naruto-kun…"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her into the air, "Yes, my little princess…" I shifted her into my arms, laughing softly at her squeaks. "Where would you like to meet after school?"

Her face was bright red by this point, "I-I have practice tonight… S-so, I'll m-meet you at h-home and w-we'll go over to the estate after dinner…"

I kissed her forehead lightly, "As you wish… I will walk back with Hana-chan and start dinner… What's it supposed to be tonight?"

She thought for a bit, "Baked chicken… Hana-nee-chan can show you where everything is along with the recipe… Feel free to change the recipe if you'd like…"

I nodded thoughtfully, turning to a stunned Sakura and a smirking Sasuke, "Are you guys going to use that old cookbook at your place? I can copy it all in one night and have it back to you tomorrow…"

Sasuke sighed, "That's fine… Itachi has all of his recipes memorized anyways… Just swing by with Hanabi before you head home, Itachi and I can have it to you at the gates probably, so no need for you to come through hopefully… If we aren't there before you, just try to get it…"

I nodded, tightening my grip on Hinata a bit, looking down at her, 'I don't wanna lose her, so I'll have to be careful.' "I'll handle it if you aren't there…"

Sasuke nodded solemnly, "I know you will. Just be careful if Hanabi's with you. You need to protect her above all else."

At the sound of the warning bell I smiled, "Well, we better be heading to classes… Wouldn't wanna be late, would we?"

Hinata dumbly shook her head, and I carried her away with a wave of one hand to the duo behind us.


	9. After School Fun

**Naruto's PoV**

The rest of the school day continued similarly to the beginning, each class, Hinata squeezing all of my homework out of my folder to be turned in, each time, I swore she smiled wider at her control over me. Finally, the end of the day arrived, and I walked to Anko's class to meet Hanabi to walk home with her when I heard a voice call out from behind me, "Naruto Uzumaki, come back here!"

I sighed, twisting around reluctantly to see Mr. Hatake standing behind me. "I actually don't have time for that today! I've gotta walk someone home!"

The snowy haired man sighed, "Go get her and bring her with you, Naruto. I'll make it quick today."

I ran off to Anko's room to find Hana-chan, yelling back at the man, "No way! And who said it was a girl anyways?" When I reached Anko's room, I saw Hanabi laughing with some other girls that were gathered around her. I slowed down and stopped a few yards away, leaning against the same wall as her to wait for her to wrap up her conversation. She was glancing around every few minutes, but never noticed me since she refused to turn her head and risk jeering from her friends. I smiled at her anxiety, marvelling at how cute the girl was when she had her hopes up. Soon, some of her friends left and she turned to walk toward the front gates of the school. When she did, I ran forward, scooping the small girl into my arms, yelling back to the two remaining girls, "I'm stealing her for the time being!"

Hanabi blushed, looking up at me, "N-Naruto-kun…"

I blinked, not putting her down, but slowing to a walk through the halls as more and more people were crowding them, "What's wrong, Hana-chan?"

She looked away, "People are staring…"

I smirked, "Does that bother you, Hana-chan?"

She nodded, "A bit… Yeah…"

I grinned, shifting her into just my left arm as I noticed Hinata walking with Sakura toward the pool, "Hina-chan! Hana-chan's blushing and stuttering just like you!" I rushed over to her, wrapping my remaining arm around her waist, watching her turn bright red like a tomato. Wow, Hina-chan! You're really red, are you coming down with a cold? Should you go home?" I questioned in an attempt to sound oblivious.

Sakura giggled, waving to Hinata, playing along, "Go home with your boyfriend, Hinata-chan! I'll tell Kurenai that you're not feeling well!"

I grinned, holding Hinata tighter, "You heard her, Hina-chan! Guess you'll have to come home with me!" I started walking out of the school, ushering Hinata and carrying Hanabi. When we reached the front gates, I groaned, leaning my head back in anguish, at the sight of the stark white tuft of hair.

Hinata looked up in curiosity, but before she could ask, the man had sidled up to us, "Why hello there, Naruto-kun…"

I smiled, "Kakashi-sensei! I almost didn't notice you there! But, as you can see, I'm a bit preoccupied, so I can't make our meeting today!"

The man smiled jovially, "Well, it won't take long at all, so if you don't mind…"

I smiled back, holding tighter to Hinata, "Actually, I do mind, so I'm afraid we'll just have to reschedule!" With that, I hefted Hinata over my shoulder and clutched Hanabi to my chest like she was a football as I sprinted off toward the Uchiha manor, leaving the man and other students behind easily. Once we were a few blocks away, I slowed down, standing Hinata on her own two feet again. She looked up at me in curiosity, but I just continued to usher her toward the Uchiha manor. We stood outside the gates for a while before I kissed Hinata on the forehead, "It'd be better if you stayed here today…" She smiled adorably, leaning against the wall of the compound, watching my retreating back as I carried Hanabi toward the gates.

Hanabi looked down at me, "Why are we here, Naruto-kun?"

I shrugged, entering the gates slowly, "I've got something to pick up." It didn't take long for the taunts to start firing at us from the Uchihas milling around. Hanabi winced at some of the comments as I shifted her onto my shoulders instead of holding her like a baby. When I was about to enter the house, I heard heavy footsteps walking toward me, and turning around, I found the dreadfully familiar face of Madara ambling toward us.

"What are you doing back here? I thought we had finally gotten rid of you for good…"

Hanabi huffed, "I sure as hell hope so! After today, it'd be for the best that you never see him again!"

Madara glanced at the girl, smirking, "She looks a bit young for you, Naruto-kun, but maybe she'd like being with a real man…"

Hanabi glared at the man, jumping down in an instant, her right foot connecting with the Uchiha's head on her way down. "I have an idea, how about you never talk about me like I'm some fucked up possession that you get to own."

I smiled as the raven rubbed the back of his head, pulling the girl with me into the main building's kitchen in search of the holy grail of Uchiha cooking, laughing to myself as I pulled it out of the cupboard. It really was wasted on a family like the Uchiha. Neither Mikoto nor Sasuke could use it and Fugaku would rather die than cook. Maybe I should simplify some of the tomato dense recipes for Sasuke to learn before returning it.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" I groaned inwardly at the cold feminine voice coming from the doorway.

"What do you want now, Mikoto?"

She feigned heartache, but I nearly barfed at the sickeningly sweet voice she spoke in, "Naruto-kun, how can you say such hurtful things to Mama?"

Hanabi cringed, and I scooped her up onto my shoulder easily, marching past the older woman and out of the house. I rubbed Hanabi's leg comfortingly as we left the compound to the tune of tormenting calls and insults that infuriated the cute girl. Once out of the gates, Hinata grabbed hold of my hand, clinging to my arm as some of the Uchihas followed us down the block.

By four we were pulling open the front door of the Hyuuga house to see an irate Neji awaiting us. "Where did you take Hanabi-sama and Hinata-hime, you monster?"

Before I could reply, Hana-chan had once more jumped off my shoulder, shoving Neji to the ground hatefully, "Maybe we should send you off to live with the Uchiha instead…" She trailed off as I pet her soft hair.

"Hana-chan, leave it. I'm sure that you defending me will only fuel his flames of hatred for me."

"Naruto-kun! Is that you?" Mama rounded the corner to see the four of us, Neji still on the floor and Hinata clinging to my arm protectively. "Neji! What are you doing to Naruto-kun now?"

The brunette on the floor sat bolt upright at the inquiry indignantly, "Why am I always the one who's picking on him? Why can't he be picking on me?"

The woman stared at him for a second before looking toward me and replying, "Because Naruto-kun isn't as twisted as you are." She smiled, walking over to me, "Naruto-kun, do you want to stay here? And become a true Hyuuga?"

I nodded slowly, sceptical of her proposal. "I mean, yeah, that'd be great. But, how?"

Neji glared at me before staring up at his aunt, "Yes, how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Mama smiled at him curtly before turning on her heel and floating away as though she hadn't been asked.

I rolled my eyes at the boy on the ground, offering my hand, "Aren't you going to get up?" His lilac eyes so similar to those of both of his kind-hearted cousins became hateful slits as he picked himself up, ignoring my hand and storming out the door, the sky was growing dark and it looked close to rain, but he paid it no heed as he broke into a sprint toward the gardens. I smiled down at the two girls, "Would either of you like to help with dinner?"

Hanabi's eyes ignited, looking toward her sister eagerly before her head jackhammered on her shoulders. I smiled, lifting the small girl into my arms, "How much should we make, Hana-chan?"

She smiled, "That depends on the recipe!"

Hinata's hand reached out for mine, "We only have two hours until dinner, is that enough time for your recipe, Naruto-kun?"

I raked my brain for the times, but coming up fruitless, I shrugged, "I thinks so, but I'm not sure."

Hanabi smiled, "You could always use our recipe!"

I tickled the small girl, "I have to figure out if you'll even like my recipe! It'll be different from yours!"

We made our way into the kitchen where I sat Hana-chan down on a barstool, sitting my bag down on the floor by the feet of the wooden stool and pulling out the Uchiha's cookbook, "Hinata-chan, can you grab your family's cookbook too for me?"

The cute blunette nodded, making her way to a small stand in the far corner of the kitchen and picking up a small, old book of recipes to lay it next to the Uchiha's at the small breakfast bar that Hanabi sat at. The blunette opened up to a worn page to an entry that read Buttermilk Baked Chicken and I opened the Uchiha's book, flipping through pages to find my go-to of Baked Lemon Chicken.

Hinata looked between the two, "Well, it doesn't look too different…"

I nodded, looking between the two girls before settling on the younger, smiling, "Which would you like to eat tonight, Hana-chan?"

The girl blushed faintly as she considered it, "I'd like to try yours, Naru-kun… But I really like ours…"

I thought about her reply for a bit before I nodded, "Why don't we make some of each then? That way, we can try both."

Hinata smiled, "That'd be great since we always have to make a double batch anyways!" The girl blanched then, turning toward the fridge and peeking inside before groaning loudly, "Mama already started a double batch of our recipe…"

Hana giggled, "Did my amazing chef of a sister forget that she told Mama to start early already?"

The blunette blushed, turning hurriedly to Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naru-kun!"

I smiled, patting the girl on the head comfortingly, "We could always make a double batch of yours and a single batch of mine if you want… That way, everyone can try it to see if they like it or not."

She hugged me cheerfully and I noticed Hana-chan's eyebrows disappear into her hair at the action. "So, Hana-chan, what would you like for a side tonight?"

She tapped her chin, thinking a bit before exclaiming, "Mac and Cheese!"

Hinata giggled, flipping the book to a recipe with a big star by it and an Ha written beside it. "This is her favourite…"

I grinned, "So, let's make it a little bigger so that there are leftovers."

The two girls nodded and got to work preheating the ovens and gathering the ingredients for the recipes and we all got to work.

**Neji's PoV**

I ran off toward the garden to where Father and Uncle always sat in the afternoon, speeding up when I heard their voices. "Uncle, Father!"

The twins turned their heads toward the eldest Hyuuga child. "What is it, Neji?" Uncle's voice was cold and sounded annoyed if not completely fed up, and I was convinced it was with Naruto.

"That monster is back! And he's carrying Hanabi-sama around and Hinata-sama is clinging to his arm!" I exclaimed, trying to get the man further onto my side, but instead Father smiled, nudging his brother happily.

My uncle's face however, remained dark from my first sentence and I was confident that I had him completely on my side until he glared at me, "Don't call Naruto-kun a monster. And what do you have against him in the first place, Neji? He has done nothing to you. And please don't give me some bullshit reason like he stole your life from you. He has had it harder than you can imagine and you just can't seem to understand that."

My father sighed, before looking toward me, "Your uncle has a point… There is nothing that he stole from you because he is not you. You need to climb out of that puny pit that you're throwing your personal pity party in and move on. You are still you. Naruto has not become you, Neji. We still care for you." The men I thought that I could depend on stood then and walked away. While I stood there, dumbstruck, one phrase caught my attention, "Marriage to Hinata." That was all I needed to smile and head to my room until the dinner bells rang.


	10. Music Night

**Naruto's PoV**

Hinata and I were plating the food while Hana-chan was setting the table and plates. This time, I was told that I would be seated between the sisters with Neji on the other side of Hinata and Mama, Hiashi and Hizashi across from us. I glanced around the room as the dinner bells made their final chimes, but the three adults had yet to arrive. Hinata was trying to keep Neji from hanging off of her and I wanted to do nothing more than kick his ass and tell him to quit hitting on my girl. Thankfully, the three adults entered together soon after that thought was starting to make its way to reality.

Mama smiled at her daughters and me as we stood and bowed. Neji smiled at his father, but the older man barely smiled back. The younger did not appear to be too perturbed by the action, and sat down with the rest of us. Hiashi stared at his plate in confusion before glancing to us with a questioning look.

Hana-chan smiled, "We were going to make half each, but Mama had already started a double of our recipe so we decided to make only some of Naruto-kun's recipe to see if everyone likes it!"

Hizashi chuckled at his niece, "Well then we'd better all try it, shouldn't we?"

We were all silent as we tried all of the food, and Mama emitted a happy aura as she continued to eat, "Naruto-kun, you should become a chef! Your food is always so good!"

I grinned back at the woman, "Itachi taught me a few years ago! It was one of the only things the Uchihas would let me do, so it was a good hobby!"

Neji scoffed, "What are you, a housewife? Don't you think that's a little lame for a hobby?"

I glanced over at him, "I mean, I play guitar too…"

That hit Mama's ears and caused her to perk up, "You do?"

I nodded slowly, "Sasuke taught me in his free time… Along with a bit of piano…"

She clapped her hands eagerly, "Maybe after dinner, you, Hinata and Hanabi can all hold a concert for us!"

Neji blinked at the woman, "What about me?"

She sighed, "Well, Neji, cello and bass aren't anything too terribly special. Besides, now Ashokan Farewell can finally have the guitar it's been needing."

Hinata glanced up at her mother, "But Naru-kun doesn't have his guitar here…"

"Guitars…" I piped in before returning to the food in front of me.

"What?"

I shrugged, "Ashokan Farewell has an acoustic… The band plays with electric. I have more than one…"

She smiled, looking toward her mother, "Could we take the car and go get them?"

Her mother nodded thoughtfully, "I can drive both of you over after dinner to get them."

Hinata smiled at me and we continued dinner in silence. Once we had cleared the plates, Hana-chan smiled broadly at us, "I can finish the dishes, you two go with Mama to get Naruto's stuff."

The elder smiled, hugging her sister and thanking her before nodding toward her mother and we headed out.

Mama looked toward me, "Where to, Naruto-kun?"

I sighed, "My family's estate. Do you know where it is?"

She nodded to my relief since I wasn't sure if I could find it on main roads anymore. The ride was silent for the most part until we drove up to the gate and I reluctantly climbed out. The walk to the main house was cold even through my shoes and the crunch of the leaves underfoot reminded me of my neglect. The porch's steps creaked underfoot and the front door squealed when I pushed it open. It had been months since I had last even stepped foot on the grounds, and even then I hadn't dared open the front door and had instead pried one of the windows open and snuck in. The floor was an ashy grey and the caves loomed in front of me with ghosts of the past frozen in space as I stalked through the nearest tunnel. I crept my way into a large bedroom, slowly slinking over to a dresser with a small chest on top. I fingered the ornate wood before gingerly lifting the lid, smiling at the sight before me. A small silver ring with a small light blue diamond set into the band. I grabbed a small box from within the drawers and took the small piece of jewellery with me before continuing through the halls.

My eyes adjusted as I found the music room nestled within the coiling labyrinth and sifted through old instruments to find the treasures I had hidden from the Uchihas when Sasuke and Itachi had bought the presents for me. The trunks stretched painfully, one after the other yawning as I woke them until finally, one of my beautiful treasure was revealed to me. I carefully fingered the custom body with orange designs etched in and my family's crest sprawling out over the pick guard. I closed the case and pulled the instrument aside to continue my search for my electric guitar. I finally found it under the case of an old viola and ran my fingers over the smooth crystal blue surface until I hit the blood red pick guard that screamed out in rebellion against the cooling surface. I picked up the guitar and pulled an amp from a shelf, slinging my acoustic case over my back and carrying the other two items out of the room and almost through the front door until I noticed something in the kitchen. I edged closer, looking at the small podium that looked exactly like the one in the Hyuuga house, but this one was missing something important: a cookbook. I carefully laid my treasures on the kitchen table and searched the kitchen for the book. Finally, I found it hiding in a cupboard above the old stove. I fingered the cover for a few moments, wondering why it was in the cupboard. I tucked it under my arm and picked the amp and guitar case as I hurried out the door to the waiting car.

Hinata looked at the book curiously, "What's that?"

I looked down, still captured by the small book, "My family's cookbook…" I fingered the crest on the cover slowly on the ride home.

When we pulled into the garage, Hinata helped me to carry my treasures inside and into their living room where Hana-chan was starting to set up the violins near the piano. The girl glanced toward the door, smiling as we entered, "Are you guys ready?"

I nodded, setting my electric guitar carefully down on the floor. "Should we start with Ashokan?"

Hinata nodded, setting down my acoustic and smiling up, "Hana-chan, are the violins tuned?"

Hana shook her head, "Not yet, I just got them set up."

I grinned at the brunette, patting her head, "Well we'd all better hurry because Mama just went to get Hiashi and Hizashi." I pulled out my acoustic, tuning it easily while the two girls did the same to their instruments. I was strumming a few chords when four people stepped into the room. We waited for them to sit down before nodding to each other and starting. Hinata drew her bow across the strings lovingly, the sound pouring out from her violin. Her fingers danced across the strings as she played the sad song. I slowly started picking at my guitar next to her for a few moments before Hanabi joined us with small slides across her own violin. We kept playing together and I relished in the feeling of the three of us harmonizing and watching the sisters smiling swaying together. When we reached the end, Hana faded in and out from her playing.

Mama clapped, rushing up to me, "That was so beautiful with three instruments, Naruto-kun!"

Neji simply scoffed at me, "Hinata-hime was much better."

I nodded in agreement, "Your playing is beautiful, Hina-chan, Hana-chan!"

Hiashi smiled at me, "Naruto, I'd like to hear another song from you if you don't mind?"

I looked toward the man, "Anything in particular?"

He shook his head, but his brother spoke up, "How about something on your electric guitar. Improvise something, maybe?"

I nodded as Hinata and Hanabi sat down and I set up my amp and pedals and tuned my other guitar. I strummed a few times to make sure it was in tune before starting to just pick at first and then strum before distorting the sound. Hinata looked surprised, but Neji glared at me as I continued to play for five minutes, basking in the feeling of being able to play in the open. I hadn't been able to at the Uchiha manor much. I sped up, my fingers dancing along the frets and pulling at the strings. I played with tapping and harmonics for a while before slowing down and opening my eyes to see the Hyuugas staring at me oddly. I blinked a few times before setting the instrument down and wandering over to sit by Hinata while Hanabi stood up to play some violin on her own.. She started with a song by Lindsey Stirling I recognized as Elements while Hiashi called our attention to him.

"I would like to call a family meeting tonight as well. I have some things I would like to discuss with you children." Neji appeared to be expecting this meeting and I couldn't help but wonder what he knew about it. But before I could ask, Hiashi continued, "Naruto-kun, we'd like to welcome you into our family permanently."

I nodded, "How though? You can't adopt me without a custody battle from the Uchihas."

Mama laughed, "Of course we would win that, Naruto-kun. We have many more resources than the Uchihas do."

Hizashi nodded in agreement, "However, we were thinking of something much more inclusive for you without all of the troubles of the court systems."

I looked between the men sceptically. But Hiashi wouldn't let me inquire further, instead inserting, "We would like to propose that you marry Hinata."

Neji's calm air dissipated and he stood up in what seemed like rage, "What are you talking about, Father, Uncle?"

Hizashi laughed at his son, "What did you expect, Neji?"

He glared at his father, "I expected you to have good news for me!"

Mama smiled kindly, "Oh of course we do, darling. You are going to be moved into a private school. Isn't that wonderful?"

He paled, "What are you talking about? You can't be serious…"

She smiled, "Unfortunately, with your recent behaviour, I believe that it is for the best, darling! Of course, we do have ulterior motives for wanting Hinata to marry Naruto as well!"

Neji glared at the woman, "And what is that?"

She turned away from her nephew to smile at me, "Naruto-kun, would you be willing to allow us to merge the family companies through this agreement?"

I shrugged, "As long as Hina-chan agrees to it, of course!"

Hiashi smiled, standing and holding out his hand to me, "Then, we will notify the Uchihas, of course."

I stood, grasping his hand, "Thank you." Hinata was still sitting as I smiled down at her. She blinked a few times as I bent down in front of her. I took her hand in mine and she blushed adorably, noting Hanabi taking on a softer, slower piece that I didn't recognise. "Hina-chan…" I smiled as she looked down at me in confusion. I dug in my pocket for the small box that I had taken from my mother's room, "Will you marry me?" I flipped open the box easily to show her the ring and smiled when her breath hitched. "I decided to bring this back with me. It was my mother's engagement ring from my father. Since I'm not at the Uchiha manor anymore, I figured it'd be safe here with me."

She suddenly launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Of course I'll marry you, Naruto-kun!"

Neji glared at the two of us, "Hinata-hime, you don't need to marry him just so that he'll stay."

Hanabi's playing hitched and she stopped. I glanced at the small girl to see her shaking in anger, "Neji! I hope that you leave and don't ever come back!" You have no room to give Hinata-onee any advice!"

Hinata blinked, looking up at her parents before to me and finally, she addressed her cousin, "Neji, I don't think I have much of a choice in this matter. And even if I did, I don't believe that I would give a different answer."

I smiled, caressing the blunette's face, "You do have a choice, Hina-chan. And we can hold off on the officials until you know me better."

Neji glared at his father, "How could you support this?"

He sighed at his son, "Neji, I think that you ought to pack to leave."

The younger stared at the man incredulously, "Fine." And with that one word, he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of us to celebrate. After a half an hour, the entire family was ready to retire for the night and I was about to leave when Mama called after me, "Don't forget, you'll be moved in with Hinata tomorrow!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning around rigidly, "What?"

Hinata was blushing bright red and staring at her mother wide-eyed before glancing to her father for help, but all she got was a, "We'll add a bed for Naruto to sleep in until you are officially married."

The two of us glanced at each other in shock. We were going to share a room. And somehow, neither of us could be less comfortable with the development.


	11. Telling Talks

For Hinata and I, breakfast was tense and awkward. We both knew what would happen come tonight when we returned from school. My meager belongings would be moved into Hinata's room along with a spare bed and desk.

Neji practically growled as he entered the room, making the three of us at the breakfast bar turn to face him. His new uniform consisted of black trousers, a white dress shirt, a black tie with red lining that was loose around his neck and a black blazer with red trim. Mama rushed out from the kitchen to look at Neji as though he were a celebrity. "Oh, Neji, that uniform looks adorable on you!"

The male rolled his eyes, holding out his hand expectantly. "Can I just have my lunch and breakfast boxed up today? It'll be my last for a while."

Mama nodded dejectedly, rushing back into the kitchen and pulling out a spare lunch box, packing in some french toast with buttered syrup in a small squeeze bottle. She grabbed his lunch box from a small rack on the counter, wrapping them both snugly into a red handkerchief before handing him the package. "Have a safe trip. Your father said that he would bring over whatever belongings you need once you get to the dorms."

Neji nodded in thanks, turning to leave angrily. I blinked in confusion before inquiring. "Neji, where are you going to school?"

The male turned around angrily, spitting at me with his response. "Akatsuki Academy."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Itachi goes there. They have all the way through college, so you don't have to take entrance exams to get in. I heard TenTen started attending this year too." The brunette appeared confused by my prattle, but I continued anyway. "They have some of the highest business and engineering programs in the country. But I heard it costs more than a small mansion to go, so most families only send their heirs there."

Neji scoffed, turning his back on us. "Whatever. There's no way it costs that much." He stormed out of the room, leaving the girls in shock.

Hanabi glanced over at me suspiciously, "Was all of that true?"

I shrugged, "Itachi and TenTen both attend, but I have no clue about the actual cost. But if it were cheap, there's no reason to not send all of us there."

"It costs about sixty thousand to send one student per semester. And although that isn't too troublesome of a price, it is more based toward heirs whose parents do not want to have the child shadowing them. Hiashi cannot stand Neji. He's never quite been fond of Neji or his mother. When his mother died, it was hard on Neji, but nothing has really changed. Hiashi always thought that Neji's mother was manipulative and entitled. Hizashi married her for her family's company. But the two of them have been talking about giving Neji complete control over the company and forcing him to fend for himself." Mama explained, cleaning the dishes.

Hanabi nodded thoughtfully. "Neji always has been arrogant, so I'm sure that he would be happy to be given control of his own company.."

Mama turned to face us decisively. "Naruto, Hinata, I would like to discuss your wedding plans."

"Right now?" I complained, feeling my cheeks burn red hot.

Mama nodded. "I would like to have the two of you decide on a date for the time being. The rest can be figured out tonight. I will need to have a date to plan anything."

Hinata blinked in confusion, and I knew exactly what she wanted to say. "It's up to Hina-chan. I'm ready whenever she is."

Mama clapped eagerly, staring expectantly at her eldest daughter, her eyes sparkling. "What do you think, Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lip, glancing over at me. "When Naruto-kun moves out, if we aren't m-married, does that mean that I can't go with him?"

Mama smiled, leaning against the pristine countertop. "You will still be betrothed, your father would say no, but I like to believe that I can be quite persuasive."

Hinata nodded, the gears twisting in her head. "I would like to be married after high school if possible. If Father will not allow me to move in with Naruto before the wedding, then most likely before it would come to that."

"Well then, that's enough of me delaying you three. You three should be heading to school now." She wrapped the remaining two lunches for her daughters and handing them to the duo, looking hopefully at me. "Naruto-kun, are you sure that you don't want me to make you a bento as well?"

I smiled weakly. "I usually eat with Tsunade-chama. She's made my lunch for this long already. And she doesn't mind much."

"Alright then," Mama smiled, waving us off. "Have a safe trip!"

I smiled down at Hinata as we walked, lacing our fingers together easily. I squeezed her small hand in mine, feeling her pulse thrumming against my palm. We were engaged now, so I figured it was okay to do at least this much in public. When I didn't let go, I could feel Hinata's pulse begin to race faster and faster against my own. Her skin heated up and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her looking down toward her feet. "So, what's the plan for dinner tonight?"

Hinata went to answer, but she couldn't get the words to come out of her throat. Hanabi giggled at her sister's flustered appearance. "It's Friday, so it's pizza and movie night!"

I smiled down at the younger girl. "So how does pizza night work?"

Hanabi rushed ahead, turning around to face the two of us. Seriously, what is with these two and walking backwards? "It's actually really special because since all of the clubs let out early most Fridays, the three of us will be home early today. I'll be leaving making the dough to you two this week since Neji and I made the dough last week. Then around 5:30, everyone will make their own pizzas! After dinner, we pop popcorn and eat the cookies that Mama will be baking today!"

I leaned forward and ruffled the shorter girl's hair gently. "You sound excited, Hana-chan."

"It is her favourite day of the week, Naruto-kun."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at her sister. "You make it sound as though it isn't yours!"

Hinata smiled down at her sister knowingly. "That's because it isn't my favourite, Hana-chan."

The younger Hyuuga looked genuinely shocked by her sister's reply. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the former. "What's not to like? Everyone in the kitchen, laughing, making dinner together. It's amazing!"

I shuddered at the thought, personally wondering how that could ever be fun in anyone's eyes. Hinata glanced up at me curiously for a few seconds before shrugging. "I don't like the kitchen being that crowded. By the time you get everyone around the island, there's hardly any room to move around."

Hanabi thought about the problem for a few minutes before shrugging. "Yeah, rolling the dough is hard with everyone around the island, but it could be way worse. It's fine for putting on toppings and everything."

I blinked in confusion. "You guys all roll out at the same time in the same place?"

Hinata looked up at my tone. "Well, yeah. Otherwise it isn't family pizza night…"

I ran through the situation in my head, envisioning the kitchen and small, informal dining room. I tried to remember what was in the closet during game night. There was a small card table, some linens hanging, a broom, a mop, a small shelf with games, extra chairs… Wait. Extra chairs? How many? 9. What would they need with nine extra chairs? Unless… "Hey, Hina-chan?" The girl looked up expectantly. "You wouldn't happen to have leaves for your table, would you?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "We do, but the table's really heavy, so it's a pain to put them in and take them out."

"Then couldn't we put the leaves in the table and use that to make the pizzas on? Because you roll the pizza out with flour underneath so that the dough doesn't stick to the counter, right? So just use the kitchen table instead. By the time you add in the leaves, the table should be big enough for everyone to roll and top their pizzas together, right?"

The duo nodded thoughtfully. "I don't see why not… I-it's just a lot of work…"

I smiled down at my adorable fiance. "Then I'll take care of it." We all walked through the front gates together when I was grabbed by the arm. I twisted around to see the face of Mr. Hatake.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid I missed you last night. We'll have to reschedule for today. Hopefully we can both attend this time around."

I sighed angstily, looking up at the man. "When were you thinking?"

"Today right after school."

I opted to reluctantly nod and glance over to Hinata. "Come by Tsunade's office after club practice and we'll walk home together." Hinata nodded, gripping my arm tighter. I smiled down at her for a second before waving to Hanabi as she jogged off to meet up with her friends as they entered the school gates.

Classes seemed to fly by as Hinata and I sat together in every class until lunch. I packed up slowly while Hinata waved to me cheerfully before she left the room to meet Sakura and Sasuke for lunch. I meandered my way to Tsunade's office. So many thoughts were flying around in my head that I was starting to feel dizzy. I walked into the main office and waved to Shizune absentmindedly.

She smiled up at me as I approached her, but her smile fell when she noticed that I wasn't stopping as I made my way past her desk and raised my hand to knock lightly on the door to Tsunade's office. "Oh, Naruto! You shouldn't-"

But it was too late and I had opened the door to see Jiraiya pressing Tsunade back into her desk. I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me and taking off my backpack to relax into Tsunade's couch, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. The air in the room started to become stale and I sighed, barely opening one eye to glance over at the duo. "Please, don't let me interrupt your, well, whatever it is you two were doing." I closed my eye to feel the room heat up with the force of Tsunade's blush.

"Naruto."

I looked up to see Jiraiya staring back at me seriously. I sat up, feeling shivers run down my spine at the out of character action. "Yes, Uncle?"

He made his way over to me, staring me dead in the eye. "I hear you got yourself into a mess. So I came home."

I sighed angstily at my dramatic uncle. "What do you mean by a mess?"

He smirked, sitting down on the chair next to me. "You got yourself engaged. At sixteen.. To a Hyuuga girl no less! I didn't even know you were dating yet! I thought you hadn't gotten over the accident yet. I wasn't sure what to think when her father called me yesterday. He seemed to be serious, but I thought that there was no way that they would give away their crown jewel to our family."

Tsunade perked up at that. "When did you propose? Kakashi said that you were getting closer to talking about the accident. Does Hinata have something to do with that?"

"I proposed last night… I hadn't been to the estate for a long time. Last night I went and picked up my guitars that Itachi and Sasuke gave me. I figured that since I'm not living with the Uchihas anymore, I could take home Mom's engagement ring without having to worry about them finding and taking it away. So when they brought it up at the family meeting, I just thought it would be okay to give it to her."

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "And she seemed happy?"

I smiled to myself, looking down at my hands, the memories of Hinata's body pressed against his own and the smile that had remained on her face for the rest of the night. She looked beautiful. And more importantly… "She looked ecstatic. She doesn't seem to be against it."

Jiraiya bobbed his head. "Be careful of that Neji kid though. They might just give their company to him."

I leaned back into the couch, watching Tsunade practically lay across her desk to reach the three lunches she had prepared without having to walk too much. She retrieved the boxes with some extra effort and tossed two of them to Jiraiya and I. I caught mine easily and reached a bit when Jiraiya's started to sail past his hands to catch his before it fell to the floor.

"You should join a sport's team. Learn how to work with people before you take over the company."

"I'm looking at joining the baseball team."

The three of us continued to talk until the bell that ended lunch rang. I stood, heading out the door and off to my next class. By the last class of the day, I was dreading the sound of that final bell. It was almost like waiting for a death sentence. The bell chimed, and Hinata squeezed my hand tightly before she jogged out the door, presumably to meet Sakura prior to swim practice.

I wandered over to the office to meet Kakashi. The silver-haired man was leaned against Shizune's desk, waiting for me to show up. "It's good to see you, Naruto."

I shrugged, walking into the man's office. We sat in silence for a while. "I'm going to talk about it."

The man blinked. "The accident?"

I nodded. "But you can't be the first person I tell. I need to tell them first."

The man leaned over his desk, taking a deep breath. "Is there something you need help with?"

"It was my fault. Their faces were so pained…"

"How do you feel that it was your fault? No one blames you, Naruto."

"I distracted Mom… And Dad tried to help… That's how it happened."

Kakashi looked down at my file. "Do you know how the accident happened, Naruto?" I looked up in confusion, but he didn't let me answer. "A minivan passed the semi while your parents' car was going the opposite way. There wasn't anywhere for your parents to go. The accident would have happened whether you talked to your parents or not."

My eyes widened and I looked down. "No one ever told me that."

Kakashi nodded in understandingly. "That's understandable. You never talked about it. You seemed to blame yourself, but it didn't appear to traumatize you too terribly much, so most people don't like to discuss these things."

"Then why are you here? Why are we sitting here if it didn't traumatize me?"

"I'm just a school counsellor. I'm by no means a trauma counsellor.. I'm here because you decided to act out and not turn in your school work. You plummeted from a solid 3.8 GPA to a 2.2." I nodded, practically collapsing back into the soft chair. "On a better note. I heard you're getting married. Is that such a good idea?"

I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "I'll finally have my own family again. I'm just not entirely sure if it's a good solution."

"The two of you are the only ones who can decide that. No one else can decide if you two can make it for a lifetime."


End file.
